


Дочь отца своего

by Alraphin



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alraphin/pseuds/Alraphin
Summary: Сара начинает раскрывать тайны Алека Райдера. Но иногда многие знания - многие печали.





	Дочь отца своего

Джаал чинил затвор винтовки Коры. В прошлой стычке с кеттами он заклинил, и Коре пришлось отбиваться прикладом. Она взяла другую винтовку из арсенала, но Джаал по себе знал, как важно иметь привычное руке оружие, а ему все равно нечем было заняться. Они прибыли на «Нексус», и команда «Бури» отправилась в увольнительную. Джаал тоже мог бы прогуляться, но ему не хотелось. Культурный центр «Нексуса», конечно, поразил его, и Джаал только начал знакомиться с историей разумных рас Млечного Пути, но сейчас у него не было охоты учиться, а руки и голову стоило чем-то занять.   
Он размышлял, не заменить ли заодно и теплоприемник или сперва надо получить согласие Коры, когда дверь распахнулась без стука или предупредительного сигнала. Это было странно – все на «Буре» были очень вежливы с ним. Даже Лиам, чудак и насмешник, всегда, прежде чем войти, кричал что-то вроде: «Надеюсь, ты хотя бы в подштанниках!»  
Джаал поднял голову. В дверях стояла Сара Райдер с оружием в руке. Другой рукой она держалась за стену, чтобы не упасть – ее заметно качало. Джаал тут же оказался рядом, готовый не то закрыть ее собой, не то подхватить на руки.   
\- Вот дерьмо, - язык ей плохо повиновался. – Привет, Джаал.  
Ну, конечно. Ложная тревога. То, что Джаал принял за пистолет, оказалось бутылкой. Это, и резкий запах, и грубое словечко (Райдер не Пиби, у нее не было привычки сорить словами) привели его к единственному возможному выводу.  
\- Ты пила ваш алкоголь?  
\- Я не пила, - Райдер потеснила его плечом и зашла в лабораторию. – Я над-ра-лась. Это две большие разницы.   
Она села, вернее, упала на стул, вытянула ноги и со стуком поставила на стол бутылку, в которой плескался незнакомый Джаалу напиток.   
\- Будешь?  
\- Предпочту воздержаться, - ему вовсе не хотелось пробовать нечто, способное довести разумное существо до такого жалкого состояния.   
\- Ну и ладно, - Райдер мотнула головой, влажная челка упала ей на лоб, и она недовольно смахнула челку на сторону. – Я на тебя и не брала. Я вообще думала, что тебя тут нет.   
Джаал чуть не спросил, почему же она тогда пришла, но спохватился – все же он проводил время не в своей личной спальне.   
\- Если тебе нужна лаборатория, я могу прогуляться.  
\- Не надо, - она снова покачала головой. – Мне просто нужно было найти место, чтобы отсидеться. Что там у тебя за работа? Хотя неважно. Работай, я не мешаю. Так… посижу.  
Джаал был рад остаться. Он попросту опасался бросать Райдер в таком состоянии. Он никогда не видел ее такой… нервной? У ангара не принято было скрывать эмоции. Джаал быстро понял, что у пришельцев из чужой галактики были другие обычаи. Но Сара Райдер даже среди своего народа считалась сдержанной – достаточно было сравнить ее с тем же Лиамом, хотя и он мог скрывать свои истинные чувства за шутками. Райдер походила на… на горное озеро. Когда она тревожилась или веселилась, по озеру проходила рябь. Это было красиво. Иногда в воду с горы срывался большой камень – и Райдер хваталась за пистолет.   
Если продолжать аналогию, сейчас над озером собиралась гроза. Райдер не кричала, не ругалась, но Джаалу казалось – тронь ее, и молнии не миновать. Он покосился в ее сторону и увидел, как дрожат белые пальцы на горлышке бутылки. Конечно, так могла действовать выпивка. Но и на опытную пьяницу Райдер тоже не походила.   
\- Что случилось? – спросил он как можно мягче.  
Она так долго молчала, что Джаал решил, что ответа не будет, и снова склонился над винтовкой Коры.   
\- Хочешь, я расскажу тебе секрет? – спросила Райдер, когда он все-таки решил поменять теплоприемник – старый все равно уже проще было пустить в утиль. Джаал обернулся. Райдер отставила бутылку и сидела, опираясь локтями на стол и поставив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. Она наблюдала за ним, и глаза у нее блестели.   
\- Ты уверена? – осторожно спросил Джаал. – Я сохраню твой секрет в любом случае, но не пожалеешь ли ты о своей искренности завтра?  
\- Никакого протрезвления, СЭМ! – вдруг рявкнула Райдер, выпрямив спину, и Джаал вздрогнул от неожиданности. – Только сделай это, и я пожалею, что не послушала Найт!  
После своей вспышки она снова обмякла, как набитая лоскутками детская игрушка. Джаал подумал, что ей нужен был укол, чтобы вывести токсины, удобная постель и здоровый сон, но Сара, по-видимому, так не считала.  
\- Так, о чем это я… А, да. Секрет. Тебе можно рассказать, ты поймешь. Как раз ты и поймешь… Я тут кое-что узнала о своем отце.   
\- Что-то скверное? – Джаал знал, что Райдер-старший умер во время первой вылазки людей в Андромеде. Казалось бы, куда еще хуже, но Джаал не так давно узнал, что могут быть вещи ужаснее смерти. Вознесение, например.   
\- Скверное, - фыркнула Райдер. – Полное дерьмо, если честно. Если в двух словах, то мой прекрасный папаша врал.  
\- Он… обманывал тебя? – Джаалу стало ясно, что без наводящих вопросов Райдер ничего не расскажет. А что ей нужно выговориться, было ясно, как звезда. С сородичем Джаала было бы проще – тот просто выпустил бы свои чувства на свободу. Райдер приходилось выдирать их наружу силой, и даже Джаалу, который видел не так много людей, это было очевидно.   
\- Меня! Ха! Если бы он обманывал лично меня, это хотя бы значило, что он меня замечал. Нет, папенька не мелочился. Обманывать – так всех. Ты не знаешь, кем он был для людей. Первопроходец, герой в сверкающей броне… Человек, который вел народ к мечте… Дерьмо. Дерьмище!  
\- Но разве он не был Первопроходцем на самом деле? Ты говорила, что он создал ваш замечательный ИИ.   
\- О да. Создал. Он создал СЭМ-а, чтобы вылечить маму. Мама… болела сильно. И отец думал, что СЭМ ее вылечит. Он загубил свою карьеру, нашу с братом карьеру, имя семьи, потратил все деньги, согласился работать на Инициативу, а мама все равно умерла…  
Райдер схватила бутылку и сделала большой глоток. Поспешила, и выпивка попала не в то горло, Райдер зашлась в кашле. Джаал двинулся было к ней, но она выставила вперед руку и затрясла головой.  
\- Ничего… я в порядке. То есть, не в порядке, но ты просто слушай. Я вообще не в претензии к отцу, что он нас не любил. Раньше… злилась. Очень. Потом привыкла. За двадцать с лишним лет как-то привыкаешь. Я поняла однажды, что он и не хотел детей никогда, просто маме хотелось, а ради мамы он был готов на все. Теперь понимаю, что на самом деле на все…  
У Джаала не получалось представить, как можно не любить своих детей. Свою плоть и кровь. Да еще когда их всего двое, так ничтожно мало – да над ними любой ангара трясся бы, души не чаял… Нет, Джаал Ама Дарав еще плохо понимал людей. А этого понять и не тщился. Впрочем, хвала звездам, такое отношение все же не было нормой, иначе бы Райдер не злилась сейчас столь сильно. Это она говорила, что привыкла. Джаал видел ее боль так ясно, что мог бы собрать из нее оружие. Смертоносное.  
\- Должно быть, он очень любил твою мать.  
\- О да. И ради нее ввязался во все это, - она взмахнула рукой, чуть не сбив на пол запасной инструмерон. – Инициатива. Новый дом. Откроем другую галактику… Вот это все. Хотя, если бы мама не заболела, он бы носу из Млечного Пути не сунул. А потом, когда она умерла, отступать было поздно… а может, ему было все равно. И на себя плевать, и на нас, и еще на двадцать тысяч человек на «Гиперионе». Но как он врал, Джаал! Как врал!.. Ты бы слышал. Какую он нам речь сказал перед первой высадкой! История смотрит на нас! История смотрит…  
\- А может, - осторожно спросил Джаал, - он на самом деле полюбил работать в Инициативе. Позже.  
\- Ха! Если бы. Слышал бы ты, как он наедине с собой разговаривал. Да он издевался над самим словом «Первопроходец». Первопроходец Райдер!..   
Джаал не стал спрашивать, где Райдер могла услышать речь мертвого отца. Может, нашла какой-нибудь старый дневник. А еще ему очень хотелось ее утешить, но он не знал, как. Такие удары сложно принимать и в двадцать, и в сорок, и в сто. Но в двадцать сложнее всего, когда нет опыта, чтобы опереться на него, когда нет семьи – самое страшное, – а есть только громадная ответственность за свой народ…  
\- А потом он взял и умер, и теперь я Первопроходец Райдер, - мрачно сказала Сара, словно подслушала мысли Джаала. – Дочь своего отца. Понимаешь? Если я облажаюсь, я буду недостойная дочь. Если справлюсь, что вряд ли, то достойная дочь. Но всегда – его дочь, понимаешь? Младшая Райдер. Нас всегда будут сравнивать. И всегда в его пользу, потому что он уже умер в блеске славы! И мне не переплюнуть его! Мне только остается разбираться с вашими кеттами, разбойниками, изгнанниками и прочей дрянью! И кого волнует, что на самом деле он – это одна большая ложь длиной почти в семьсот лет! Я иногда завидую брату – лежит себе спокойно в коме… Как представлю, что надо будет ему рассказать…  
Слышать про «ваших кеттов» Джаалу было немного больно, но он понял, что Райдер не хотела его задеть. А еще сообразил, что она имела в виду, когда рассчитывала на его понимание. Ему, который сначала долго тянулся, чтобы стать вровень со своей семьей, а потом устал и перестал тянуться, ее чувства были видны, как на ладони. Вот ведь… Во всем они, существа из разных миров, были различны, а беды у них оказались одни и те же. Только в Джаале никто никогда не видел последнюю надежду для его народа. Его пределом было участие в боевых операциях Сопротивления, да и то не в роли командира. Райдер могла намного больше – Джаал чувствовал это. И печально признавался самому себе, что ему не встать было вровень с женщиной, которая ему нравилась. Так нравилась, что даже его матери стали посмеиваться над его восторженными рассказами.   
Зато он теперь мог вернуть ей ее собственные недавние слова.  
\- Ты – это ты, Райдер, - сказал он, и она затихла, настороженно глядя на него из-под челки. – Ты прекрасна, кем бы там ни был твой отец. Я благодарен ему уже за то, что с его помощью ты оказалась здесь – иначе мы бы не встретились. Остальные могут говорить что угодно, но я восхищаюсь тобой, твоей силой, мужеством и красотой. Я никогда не встречал женщины, подобной тебе. Чем бы ни закончилась наша история, я счастлив быть рядом.   
Говоря это, он встал и подошел ближе. Райдер смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот и смешно моргая. Когда Джаал оказался рядом, она поднялась со стула, но ноги ее не слушались и, чтобы не упасть, она схватилась за его воротник. А потом уткнулась носом ему в грудь и, наконец, оглушительно разрыдалась. Вот это было куда понятнее ее недавней нервозности. Ох уж эти люди – сначала давят в себе эмоции, зато потом взрываются, как боеголовка… Джаал не мешал Райдер выплакаться, только осторожно обнял за плечи, чтобы поддержать.   
\- А еще… еще… - всхлипывала она и комкала в пальцах ткань, - он же умер вме… вместо меня. И я теперь пе-пе-перед ним в долгу. И раз… разгребаю это, потому что он мне отдал шлем и у-у-у-умер! А может он и не хотел, м-м-может, просто заигрался в рыцаря со… совсем…  
Джаал не совсем понял, кто такой рыцарь, и переводчик не помог, но уловил общий смысл. Конечно, он не мог знать, о чем на самом деле думал Райдер-старший – кто поймет мужчину, который отстранился от своих детей? Но Джаал знал другое: эта мысль не должна была отравлять его Райдер.   
\- Он спас тебя, потому что был твоим отцом, - твердо сказал он, поглаживая Райдер по голове. – Родители должны защищать своих детей от опасности. И, тем более, от смерти. Так устроен мир.   
Подействовали слова или у Райдер просто кончились слезы, но всхлипывать она перестала и только иногда шмыгала носом. Но ее хватка на воротнике не ослабевала. Джаал был не против. Он был бы не против, если бы эти руки однажды обняли его, ища не только поддержки и утешения. Но об этом думать было не время.   
\- Я думала раньше, что моя страсть к приключениям от него, - слегка гнусаво, но уже спокойно пробормотала Райдер. – А получается, что никакой мечты о другом мире у него не было. Тогда что во мне от него? Нос? Глаза?..  
А может, способность любить и упрямство, - подумал Джаал. Если мужчина ради любимой готов улететь в другую галактику, он может быть и недобрым, и нечестным, но никак не никчемным. Но ничего не сказал.  
Райдер пошатывалась уже заметно – то ли выпивка окончательно взяла свое, то ли она просто вымоталась. Джаал подхватил ее на руки. В опьянении она не могла ни спорить, ни помочь ему, и казалась тяжелее, чем должна была быть. И все равно – пустяки, не вес.   
Он отнес ее на свой матрас, который так и оставил здесь, хотя быстро выяснилось, что койки на «Буре» ничуть не хуже ангарских. Райдер, которая уже с трудом держала глаза открытыми, вытаращилась, когда Джаал опустил ее на постель. Наверное, вообразила невесть что. Фу, гадость какая. Чтобы честный воин Сопротивления воспользовался беспомощностью женщины? Дикость.  
Когда он укрыл Райдер своим одеялом, она опустила ресницы и даже улыбнулась:  
\- Джаал, хороший… не говори Лекси, что я вот так…  
Она уснула, не закончив фразы. Джаал даже испугался на секунду, не причинила ли она себе серьезный вред. Но Райдер спокойно дышала и смешно посвистывала носом во сне. Джаал рассудил, что ее ИИ вмешался бы, если бы возникла настоящая опасность.  
Нужно было доделать Коре винтовку. И сначала переодеться, потому что Райдер вылила на него целое ведро слез. Но Джаал еще немного постоял и посмотрел на нее спящую. «Все мы ищем что-то, - подумал он. - Ответы, смыслы, себя… Но мало чей поиск сравнится с твоим, Первопроходец. И, если мое присутствие хоть немного облегчит тебе задачу, я буду с тобой. До конца».


End file.
